Just Friends part 2
by lauz
Summary: So what do they do Now?


Chapter Eight: Tess' birthday.  
  
A couple of months later  
  
'Is everything ready for the party?' Jodie asked Tess, clearly excited at the prospect of a night of dancing, boys and booze. 'Yeah, just a few more streamers to go up and then we're ready, where's Claire?' Tess asked and Jodie rolled her eyes. 'Out training Casino, where else would she be? Lately, that horse has been her life, its not like Alex is gonna get shitty if she's takes a break from training, he hasn't been here for ages anyway.' Completely oblivious to things that didn't directly involve her, Jodie completely miss the look that passed between Meg and Tess. 'Well, I'm going to go and get ready. I'll meet you at the cottage Mum.' Jodie said as she left the room. 'Do you want to talk to her or do you want me to do it?' Meg asked Tess. Someone had to do something about Claire. Ever since the Gungellan show Claire had been unapproachable. Alex hadn't been around much and no one was game enough to ask her about what happened that night they spent together. Claire had been in an unendingly bad mood and would snap at anyone who made even the slightest reference to Alex. The only time she seemed to be at peace was when she was training the horses. 'I'll do it. I'm her sister, she can't kill me.' Tess replied and headed to the stables. Tess didn't relish what she was about to do. The first few days after the show she had tried to talk to Claire about Alex but she'd just been blown off. She'd even talked to Alex and he just changed the subject. Something had definitely happened between the two of them, but what? When they'd seen Alex in town a few days later with his arms around one of his ex-girlfriends, Claire had just said nothing and walked off. Nick had told Tess how much time Alex was spending with his now-current girlfriend. In fact everyone had been telling her, but Tess just couldn't figure it out. She didn't think they'd slept together, so what had he said? It was so frustrating especially since Claire had decided to close everyone out. Taking a deep breath Tess headed over to her. 'There's not long till the party, are you going to get ready?' Tess asked as Claire began to rub down Casino. 'Won't take me long. Just need a shower.' Mumbled Claire. 'Well what are you going to wear?' asked Tess. 'Just my jeans and a shirt what else?' came Claire's irritated reply. Tess couldn't help her self as she burst out angrily. 'How are you ever going to get him to notice you if you wear the same thing everyday?' Tess said angrily and put up he hand before Claire could react 'Look, I've laid out a gorgeous outfit on your bed. If you want to wear it good, if you don't well that's fine by me too. But stop grumping around here if you're not going to do anything about him. It's not our fault that whatever happened, happened, so you've got to stop taking it out on us.' With that Tess headed towards the door but turned around when Claire said quietly. 'But what can I do?' 'You can try. You can show him how gorgeous and irresistible you are. You can fight for him.' Tess replied quietly and then headed towards the house to have a shower.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later. 'Claire would you just come out? I've got to finish your hair.' Yelled Tess. It was only ten minutes till the party and Claire still wasn't ready. She had put on the outfit that Tess had laid out for her and had then asked if she'd do her hair and makeup. 'This really isn't me Tess.' Claire said as she came out of the bathroom. 'But it is if you let it be Claire. Now sit down while I finish your hair and makeup.' Tess pushed her into the chair in front of her mirror. 'Do I have to wear makeup?' whined Claire, but shut up as Tess gave her a firm look. 'You didn't complain when I gave you that dress to wear the night of the show?' Tess pointed out as she added more pins to her hair. 'I was half pissed then and besides we didn't do all this' Claire replied as she pointed to her face and hair. 'And yet you looked stunning, Alex wouldn't let anyone go near you. Tonight, we just have to show him why.' Tess put into the last pin and smiled at her. 'Finished' she replied as they both stared at her reflection. Claire grabbed the hand that Tess had placed on her shoulder. 'Thanks Tess, I know what I've been like lately and I'm sorry' Claire smiled and Tess kissed the top of her head. 'Hey, that's what sisters are for, now lets go.' They headed downstairs together to be greeted with wolf whistles from Becky and Jodie. 'You look beautiful Claire' Meg said as Claire walked into the kitchen. 'Down right spunky' added Becky. 'Well, let's get going, birthday girl.' Meg said to Tess and they headed to the shed. Tess had arranged a big party, with as many single men as she could find (which wasn't really many) and everyone from town. Seeing as there were so few parties in the country, everyone turned up, whether it be for the booze or just to have human contact wasn't really important. As they entered the shed a cheer went up and Nick came over and gave Tess a kiss on the cheek. 'Happy birthday Tess,' he said as the band started 'Care to dance?' he asked as he whisked her onto the dance floor. 'May I have this dance?' Terry, who had been standing with Nick, asked as he turned to Claire. At that exact moment Claire spotted Alex who was standing with his girlfriend, Fiona. They made eye contact and Claire turned her head. 'With pleasure Terry' she replied and he took her onto the dance floor.  
  
A couple of hours the party was in full swing. Claire hadn't sat down once as one man after another asked her to dance. It seemed that everyone but Alex wanted to dance with her. His girlfriend had disappeared hours ago and he had stood and watched as Claire danced with one bloke and then the next. No one could miss the look of jealousy on his face but this time it didn't seem to worry the men. Claire was looking gorgeous and if he was too blind to see it, then more luck to them. 'Cliff, I've gotta stop, I need a drink.' Claire laughed and stepped off the dance floor. 'Well, well. Someone seems to be very popular tonight' Tess commented as she came to stand next to Claire. "I know! I haven't had a break in the last two hours!' Claire took a long sip of her drink. That's not what a meant' replied Tess, nodding in Alex's direction. Claire looked over to where he was standing and their eyes clashed and Alex quickly looked away. 'He hasn't taken his eyes off you once tonight' added Tess 'his girlfriend gave up on him about an hour ago. She's been dancing with Tony all night.' Tess couldn't help the grin as she saw the look on Claire's face. They both watched as Alex headed their way. Before he had a chance to ask her to dance Claire was whisked away by another enthusiastic male. Alex stopped momentarily as if to consider a course of action and then continued in Claire's direction 'My turn mate' he said as he interrupted Claire and her partner. Before Claire had a chance to respond Alex grabbed her hand and dragged her further amongst the dancers. 'What are you doing Claire?' Alex demanded. Tess, who was dancing close by with Nick noticed the intense look on Alex's face. 'Uh oh. I don't think this is going to be good.' She said to Nick as they both watched the unfolding scene. 'What are you talking about?' Claire asked, irritated. 'Dancing with every bloke in here? What game are you playing?' he said in a fierce whisper as couples danced obliviously around them. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Claire was angry now. What right did he have to tell her who she should and shouldn't dance with. 'You know damn well what I mean, every guy in here has been ogling you all night and your just encouraging them!' from the look on Claire's face Alex new he'd gone too far. He hadn't meant to accuse her, he just wanted to protect her, there were some guys around here who don't have much woman company and could get a bit carried away. 'Well I guess I'd better stop dancing altogether then.' Claire forced out through clenched teeth and walked off, leaving Alex on the dance floor by himself. He could've kicked himself, that wasn't how it was supposed to go. He watched her walk out the door. 'Alex Ryan, if you want to survive the night you'd better follow her' threatened Tess as she danced by with Nick. 'Yeah, yeah' he didn't need to be told, he knew what he had to do. He slipped out the side door in the shed and went in search of Claire. After a while he found her in the stables talking to Phoenix. 'Why do men have to be such arseholes hey?' she asked the foal. Alex waited at the entrance, he wasn't sure that he should talk to her just yet, so he stood and watched. 'I mean, I was only trying to get his attention. You'd think he'd have a clue.' she said as she continued stroking the foal. 'Not necessarily Claire, sometimes it can be hard to see what's right under your nose.' Claire jumped at the sound of his voice. 'Go away Alex, I'm really not in the mood for another lecture.' Claire snapped as she regained her composure. Alex walked towards her and Claire backed away. 'What are you doing?' she asked as her back hit the wall. Alex placed his hands either side of her, boxing her in. 'Something I should have done a long time ago.' He replied as he lent towards her. 'But what about Tess, and Killarney and your parents.' Claire stuttered, unable to believe what was about to happen. 'Not important' he answered as he inched closer. 'Well what about Fiona and.' Claire stalled. 'Shut up Claire' Alex said, just before his mouth claimed hers. Claire stilled for a moment and then gave herself too him. Her head was full of Alex but at the back of her mind an alarm bell was going crazy. She pushed him away. 'Alex! Wait!' Alex paid no attention as his lips moved from her mouth down her neck. Resisting the will to give in, Claire broke through the haze. 'Alex, what if someone catches us?' she tried again. Alex didn't reply as his lips followed a wicked trail down her neck. 'I'm serious Alex!' Claire had to laugh. He was a determined man but she finally got through to him and he stopped his assault on her senses. 'Well what do you suggest then?' he asked, a grin on his face. He stared down at her flushed face and swollen lips and resisted the temptation to lay her down on the straw. It was strange, he couldn't understand why he hadn't done this sooner, it seemed that once he started, he really didn't want to stop. 'We'll have to go back and pretend like nothing happened. Did you bring your Ute?' she asked with a slightly mischievous grin. Alex cottoned on. 'Yeah, I even brought a mattress and blankets 'cos I was going to sleep in the back. I figured you'd have too many visitors as it was' 'Where's it parked?' 'In the driveway, I can move it around to the back paddock if you want?' Alex was getting more excited the more he thought about it. 'I'll meet you there at one' Claire whispered 'I don't want anyone to know about us just yet, I mean, especially with Fiona here and all.' It hurt to mention but Claire was no boyfriend stealer. 'No it's all good. Fiona and I aren't together, she just wanted a lift out and I said yes, that ended days ago.' Alex saw the look of relief pass over her face. 'Right, well I'm going to go back in, you follow a few minutes later.' Claire said and ducked out the door before he got a chance to do anything. She was afraid that if he kissed her they'd never make it back to the party.  
  
'Did you fix it?' Tess asked the moment Alex walked back into the shed. 'Yeah, we're mates again.' Tess missed the cheeky grin on his face. 'Oh.' she replied in a disappointed voice. Maybe there really was nothing between her sister and Alex. Well, she'll just have to find someone else thought Tess. So she spent the rest of the evening setting Claire up with man after man to no avail. 'Tess, I'm going to bed. No one has to get up early tomorrow morning.' She told Tess as the clock neared one. 'Great! Finally a sleep in.' Jodie didn't bother to hide her excitement. 'Are you sure?' Tess asked Claire, disappointed that her matchmaking efforts had failed. 'Definitely, I'll see you guys tomorrow.' Claire said and headed towards the house to change her clothes.  
  
At the Ute. 'That man would be late to his own funeral' muttered Claire as she glanced at her watch again. It was twenty past one and still no Alex. 'That's it I'm going to sleep.' Claire said as she climbed onto the mattress. That was how Alex found her ten minutes later, dead to the world in the back of his Ute. 'Damn it' he cursed, well he'd just have to wake her up and boy would it be fun.  
  
Chapter Nine: It's not possible.  
  
'Good morning sleepy head' Alex smiled as he watched Claire wake up. He'd been watching her sleep for the past half an hour and had thoroughly enjoyed the experience. 'Mmmm' was Claire's only response as she stretched. She felt sore but extremely satisfied. Slightly embarrassed Claire turned to face Alex. Before she could say anything he swooped down to kiss her. 'Quite a night eh?' he asked, pleasure plastered all over his face. Claire smiled a cheeky grin. 'Hey, it's not over yet' she replied and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
Later on in the kitchen. 'Where's Claire?' asked Meg as Nick and Tess came downstairs. 'Still in bed.' Tess replied and watched as Nick headed straight for a big plate full of greasy bacon and sausages. 'Ugh how can you eat that? I feel awful.' Muttered Tess as she poured herself a strong pot of coffee. 'Join the club' groaned Jodie. Moments later Becky came bouncing in. 'Great, bacon and eggs.' she said and sat down next to Jodie who quickly went pale. 'Excuse me.' Jodie said and bolted out of the kitchen as Claire walked in. 'What's wrong with her' Claire asked cheerfully. They all looked at her in surprise. 'I thought you were still in bed.' said Tess. 'No, I've been up for hours. Geez that looks good Meg I'm starving.' Claire said and grabbed a plate. 'Has anyone seen Alex?' Nick asked. 'Yeah, I saw his Ute parked on the paddock as I came up, there was someone with him, I didn't see who though.' Becky told him, Claire didn't even flinch. 'Now that's a big surprise' Meg added sarcastically a she sat down. Alex chose that moment to walk in. 'Is that Eggs and bacon I smell?' he asked, not even glancing at Claire. "Why don't I just feed the whole bloody town' Meg said crossly as she got up to get Alex some breakfast. 'So where is she? Better yet who is she?' Nick asked, knowing that the girls were full off questions. 'Huh?' Alex responded as his forked speared another sausage. 'The girl, who was she? Becky saw you with someone?' demanded Tess. Alex shot a quick glance at Claire and then turned back to his food. 'Nobody special.' he muttered. It pained him to say it but he knew Claire would understand, anyway, it was her idea not to tell anyone. Apparently he was wrong.  
  
He hadn't had the chance to talk to her before he left for Killarney, it was like she was avoiding him, thought Alex. He quickly dismissed the idea, he knew that the night had been as fantastic for her as it was for him. However when it had been three weeks and he still hadn't heard from her he knew something was wrong. Every time he rang her she had an excuse not to see him and when he suggested he come out and help her train she snapped at him. He hadn't pushed it because he thought that maybe she was embarrassed or shy about what had happened between them, but lately he had realised that wasn't the case. What the hell had he done? All week all he could think about was her and the fantastic night they spent together. Had she gone cold on him? Alex was sick of worrying about it and so decided to go and see her. He knew better than to ring, she would only blow him off.  
  
As he drove up he saw Nick and Tess sitting on the front veranda. Alex frowned, it was only 5.30, there was no way Claire would let them knock off this early. He groaned, he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got out of the car and walked slowly over to wear Meg and Becky had joined the other two on the veranda. 'How's it going?' Alex asked casually, trying to not look obvious as he scanned the surrounding area for any sign of Claire. 'Nice and quietly' Tess replied and took a swig of her beer. 'How 'bout you big brother?' Nick asked. 'Fine, fine.'Alex replied casually 'Um, look, have you seen Claire around. She was supposed to give me a progress report and I haven't heard from her.' The off feeling in his stomach was only getting stronger. 'She's not here.' Tess told him in surprise 'she took off yesterday to the city for a week.' They were all looking at him curiously now. 'Yeah' added Becky 'she got this strange phone call and then just took off.' 'The only thing she said was that she'd be back soon. Come to think of it, she still hasn't rung has she?' Meg asked Tess thoughtfully. Alex didn't pay any attention, his head was in a spin. The city? Why on earth hadn't she told him? If he wasn't sure before then he certainly was now. Claire was definitely angry with him, but why? She seemed to enjoy the night they spent together hadn't she? 'You don't know who the phone call was from.' He again asked casually. No point letting them know something was wrong, the last thing he wanted was a thousand and one questions. The girls looked at each other. 'Nooo, ' Tess said slowly, Alex raised an eyebrow. 'But.?' prompted Alex. Tess looked at Becky and then Meg. 'Well, we kind of figured it was from Peter. The way she looked just before she rushed out of here. we just thought that maybe he didn't get the hint at the show last week. He's rang here like everyday before Claire left and now he hasn't rung since.' It was clear Meg didn't approve but they all knew that you could never stop Claire when she was doing something. Alex could feel his blood boiling. 'That knob!! She wouldn't!! I swear I'm gonna kill him, and then I'm gonna kill her.' Alex muttered as he stomped back to his car. 'Hey Alex!' Tess called after him, but he ignored her and jumped in his Ute. 'What was that about then?' Becky asked. 'I thought there was nothing going on between the two of them?' she looked at Nick. 'Hey, don't look at me. As far as I know, he has only ever seen her like a sister.' Tess looked at him thoughtfully. 'I don't think anything's going on. Maybe he's just angry 'cos she made him pretend they were together and then she just goes running back to Peter.' Mused Tess. They all sat there quietly for a moment. 'Anyway, Claire and Alex have known each other since the womb! There's no way something could happen, no matter how hard you try.' Replied Nick as he nudged Tess. 'Yeah Yeah I know.'  
  
Throughout the next week Alex debated as to whether he should go and find her. There was no way in hell he was letting her get back with Peter, not after finally realising how he felt about her. But what if it was too late. Alex kicked the tractor he was working on. 'Hey. I don't know what has put you in a foul mood for the past week but don't take it out on the machinery' warned Harry. He looked sceptically at his oldest son. 'Yeah rightio.' Alex grumped at him. He threw down his spanner and headed towards the house. 'Alex! Where are you going?' Harry yelled at him, but got no reply. Alex was going to Adelaide and that was that. 'What'r you doing?' Nick asked as he walked into Alex's room. 'What are you doing here?' Alex asked, ignoring his question. 'Mum cooked me a casserole the other night and I was retuning the dish. Are you packing?' Nick tried again. 'What do you think bozo?' Alex retorted, he wasn't in the mood for obvious questions. 'Why? I thought that now Claire was back you'd want to see her about the horses.' Nick shrugged his shoulders and left the room. She's home!! This time Alex was really mad. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
  
'Where's he going?' Liz asked her husband as she watched the dust following Alex's Ute. 'Who would know what's going on in that boys head.' Harry replied, turning back to his newspaper. Liz shook her head thoughtfully, one day he'd learn.  
  
'Claire! Claire.' Alex shouted as he watched her ride off over the hill. 'She's gone to check the fences, won't be back for a couple of hours.' Becky told him. 'To hell with this.' Alex muttered to himself and ran for the stables. Once he'd saddled and mounted he took off after her. 'Damn it Claire' yelled Alex as he eventually caught up to her 'Where the hell have you been?' he asked as she finally slowed down and stopped. 'Nowhere that concerns you Ryan.' Claire replied as she dismounted and headed for the fence. 'What the hell is your problem?' Alex demanded as he grabbed hold of her arm. 'Let go of me Alex.' Threatened Claire as she tried to shake her arm free. 'No way, not to you talk to me. For the past few weeks you have ignored me and blown me off and then I find out you've gone away, to see Peter!! Didn't the night of the show mean anything at all?' Alex hated sounding desperate but it was the truth. 'Me?' Claire asked incredulously 'I believe it was you who said I was 'no one special!' Don't blame this on me.' 'What, so the first thing you do is run off to Peter?' yelled Alex as Claire rounded on him. 'Peter? What has he got to do with this. I was in Adelaide because one of Dad's oldest mates was in hospital dying and he said he wanted to see me.' Claire was furious and Alex knew it. 'But Tess and Meg said that he's been ringing you no stop for the past month.' Alex defended himself. 'Yeah he has, so I finally told him about us and the baby and he stopped ringing.' Claire didn't dare lift her eyes to his face. 'Damn straight, he should stop, I'm just about ready to rip. baby?' Alex stopped mid sentence and looked at her. Claire didn't say anything. 'Baby?' he asked again forcefully. 'Alex, I'm pregnant.' Chapter Nine: 'uh oh'  
  
'Pregnant?' Alex whispered. 'But how. is it mine?' The pointed look from Claire was all the confirmation he needed. 'How? I don't understand, we were careful, well except in the morning when.oh' he trailed off. Claire nodded her head and looked away. 'So what are we going to do?' he asked carefully. 'There is no we, Alex, only me, and I'm going to keep it, I don't need your help. I'm sure Tess and Meg will help me.' Claire said as she headed for her horse, the fences forgotten. 'Oh no you don't Claire. This baby is as much mine as it is yours.' Alex stopped and looked at her 'did you know this before you went to Adelaide?' his voice was low but there was no mistaking the danger in it. 'I had my suspicions. I'm always very regular and get it at the same time Tess does. But this time I didn't.' Claire replied as she mounted her horse. 'I did a test while I was in Adelaide. Look Alex this isn't your responsibility, I can manage.' Claire rode off leaving Alex standing there, watching her go. Pregnant!! Alex wasn't sure what to think. He was going to be a Dad and with Claire McLeod of all people! Slowly a grin formed on his face. A Dad hey! He liked the sound of that. Alex wanted none of this 'I'm an independent woman I can do it on my own' bull shit, Claire was spouting. He wanted to be apart of his child's life, that he was certain of. He climbed onto his horse and slowly headed after Claire. When he got back to the main house he saw that Claire was already heading inside. 'Right.' He said to aloud to himself. He walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting. 'Where's Claire' he asked them. 'Upstairs' Meg told him as she dished out the food. Alex knew what he had to do. He walked into the hall and yelled upstairs to Claire. 'This is my baby too Claire and I won't just let you push me away.' That ought to do it Alex thought. His smiled as he heard something crash to the floor in the dining room. He watched as Claire came rushing down the stairs. 'Alex!' she whispered fiercely 'Nobody knows yet!' 'Well they do now.' He told her. 'But Mum, I didn't know she was pregnant.' Heard Alex and Claire as Jodie made no attempt to hide her surprise. 'Ssh Jodie, it's none of our business.' Meg whispered back. Claire heaved a sigh. 'I'm not going to forgive you for this Alex.' Claire told him angrily and headed into the dining room. Alex knew it wasn't fair but at least it accomplished something he thought as he followed her in. All eyes turned towards Claire as she sat down at the table. All were quiet for a moment. 'I know you've gone off pumpkin lately Claire so I didn't give you any' Meg said apologetically, well aware that the smell alone would probably set her off. Had she known she was pregnant, Meg wouldn't have even cooked any at all. 'That's alright Meg' Claire replied as she eyes the pumpkin weakly. Before anyone could say anything, Claire got up and bolted from the table. 'Geez this looks great Meg.' Alex said as he took a plate, completely ignoring the looks he was getting. 'I'll just go and check on Claire.' Tess told everyone and got up from the table, smacking Alex on the back of his head as she left. 'Hey!' he said cheerfully and dug in to his food, completely oblivious to the fact that he was the only one eating. Becky and Meg looked at each other and then turned towards Jodie. Meg recognised the look of curiosity on Jodie's face but didn't get a chance to stop her. 'So Alex, going to be a Dad are you? 'she asked slyly, ignoring the warning look on her Mothers face. 'It looks like it.' Alex responded with a grin as he demolished the food.  
  
Upstairs.. 'Do you want a glass of water?' Tess asked from behind the closed door of the bathroom. 'No I'll be fine, just give me a minute.' Claire said as she washed her mouth. The taste of vomit was still there but not quite as bad. For the fourth time that week, Claire was unable to even be around food. It made things difficult, as it seemed to make her even more tired and weak. 'Why don't you have a lie down? I'm sure Meg can bring up some soup later.' Added Tess, unsure of what to say next but unable to disguise her curiosity. She had always thought she'd be the first to have kids, boy was she wrong. 'Go on' Claire nodded 'ask me, you will eventually anyway and there's no point hiding it after Alex's performance down stairs.' She sighed and sat down on the floor of the bathroom, at least it was a bit cooler down there. 'Well, where do I begin?' began Tess 'when, where, how, why didn't you tell me, are you going to keep it and does this mean you and Alex will get married?' Tess took a deep breath. 'The night of the Gungellan show, in the back of his Ute. God that sounds so country and typical of Alex. the usual way I promise, yes I'm keeping it and no, there is no way on this earth I will marry Alex Ryan.' It felt good to get it out in the open. 'Look, I have to ask, you are definitely pregnant aren't you, its not just some bug going around?' Tess slid down beside Claire, fully aware of what the answer was but needing to hear it for herself. 'Yes I'm sure. I suspected as much before I left for Adelaide. You know how you and I are always in sync. Well when I realised you had yours and I didn't I freaked out. I put it off for as long as possible but eventually I took a test.'Claire didn't need to finish. 'So, that makes you about a month along?' asked Tess. 'Yeah I guess, I haven't been to the Doctor yet.' Replied Claire. 'Do you want me to come with you?' said Tess, noticing for the first time the tears in Claire's eyes. 'I would really appreciate that Tess.' Claire responded as Tess leaned in to give her a hug. 'You do know that you are going to have to let Alex in Claire, I mean he is the Dad.' 'Five minutes at conception does not make you a Father.' Yelled Claire as she pushed Tess away and stood up. 'If I remember correctly it is a fair bit more than five minutes when Alex is involved' laughed Tess, unwilling for the conversation to turn into an argument. It was Claire's decision, Tess knew, and all she could do was be there for her. She watched in relief as she saw a grin form on her face. 'No, you're right there.'  
  
Later that night.  
  
'A baby?' whistled Nick. 'Yeah, who would have thought it. A Ryan/ McLeod union of the most permanent kind.' Tess smiled. For the first time it occurred to her that she was going to be an Aunty. 'Yeah but Alex a Dad? Just seems wrong.' Nick said as he glanced over at Alex sitting forlornly on the front veranda. 'So she won't let him inside hey?' Nick chuckled 'Sounds like Claire, last time she got really pissed off with him she hid his car in one of the back paddocks and it took him half a day to find it.' Tess laughed. 'Well he's onto his eighth beer and she still won't see him. I was kinda hoping you would take him home. He's to drunk to drive and you may have to physically put him in the car seeing as he's refusing to move.' Tess told him as they both headed over to Alex. 'Come on mate, time to go home.' Nick said as he heaved Alex off the seat. 'I'm gonna be a Dad Nick. You're gonna be an uncle,' he glanced over at Meg who was clearing away the empty bottles 'you're gonna be a Grandma Meg' 'Hey, watch who you're calling Grandma?' Meg replied, smiling. 'Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on I'll take you home.' Nick said as he lead him down the stairs. 'No!' Alex yelled. 'I'm not leaving till Claire comes out to see me' Alex tripped and fell head first onto the ground. 'Are you sure its only been eight?' Nick asked Tess as he helped Alex up. 'More like fifteen' Meg said as she held up extra bottles that had been hidden in the bush. 'I love her Nick, I really think I do.' Alex whispered loudly. All three looked at him in surprise. 'What? Don't you think its possible?' He asked angrily. 'No, they just think you're a drunk who doesn't know what he's talking about.' Came a response form the door. Everyone turned to see Claire standing there in a long shirt and shorts. 'I'll take him upstairs Nick. You can go if you want. He's not going anywhere' Claire threw Alex's keys at Tess. 'Put them somewhere safe can you.' she asked as she headed back inside. 'Am I in trouble?' slurred Alex as he slowly stumbled in after her. 'More than you could possibly imagine' Tess told him, patting him on the back and holding his arm as he stumbled into the hall. 


End file.
